After the Storm Comes A (Bigger) Storm
by WickedBookLoverfromtheWest
Summary: aka when Walter O'Brien runs away to Ireland without telling the team. Sequel to When The Bomb (Finally) Explodes.
1. Tuesday 12:50pm Ireland

So things have been hectic lately. My school messed up my paperwork for my college applications and it's been hell tying to fix that so o haven't written much. But I finally got time to write so here it is the sequel to When The Bomb (Finally) Explodes. Shout out to my amazing beta, PasoFinoLove! I am completely ignoring everything with Happy not being pregnant and Walter getting his citizenship. Also in this fic, Tim left Scorpion after 3x01. Hope you enjoy guys.

* * *

Walter sat near the lake Megan and him had often come to when they were young. Walter had come to the lake to get some peace and quiet so that he could think while Megan had often come with him to get away from their parents and their constant worrying over her sickness. Now, Walter sat at the lake alone, his sister long gone. He felt a deep uneasiness...or was it loneliness? He never used to feel this way when he was alone. He was okay with being alone, preferred it even. But now, three days after leaving Los Angeles, he missed being around people. For some reason, he especially missed the noises. From the sound of Sylvester scrawling calculations onto the blackboard to the sound of Happy banging on metal. He even missed the sound of Toby babbling about his latest analysis on Paige and his nonexistent relationship. He gulped. Paige...The thought of her brought an ever bigger pang to his chest. He shook his head and shut his thoughts away and started contemplating what to do next. There was no way he could form another Scorpion. There weren't enough geniuses in Ireland to do so. And even if he could find enough, it would never feel the same. He could go back to being a forensic analyst for banks but he would no doubt hate every second of it. Any plan he created inevitably reached a dead end. He sighed. It would've been so much easier if Megan or Paige or even Toby were here to tell him what to do. But Megan was dead and Paige and Toby were miles and miles away from him. He picked up a stone and threw it at the water. It was what he used to do whenever he was stuck. The calculations in order to make rocks skip more than five times would keep his mind off of whatever he was stuck on and afterwards, he would have a clearer mind. He had been on his fifth rock when he heard a voice from behind him saying,

"Whatcha doing there, 197?"


	2. Tuesday 1:15pm Ireland

Walter turned around to find Toby standing there, wearing his stupid hat as always. Walter looked at Toby in disbelief.

"Toby? What are you doing here?" He asked, still shocked at the fact that Toby was here, in Ireland.

"I fancied a trip to Ireland. What are you doing here, Walter?" Toby asked, walking towards Walter. He sat down near the lake and Walter mimicked his action.

"I...uh...I left a note with Happy saying why I left." Walter answered, looking down, not letting his eye meet Toby's.

"No, you left a note that said, and I quote 'I'm doing what's right.' It doesn't exactly clarify what you are doing here." Toby said, his tone a tad sarcastic.

"It's for the greater good, Toby. My leaving America means Happy and you would be able to get married and the child would have a family, while my staying in America means..." Walter was cut off.

"Except the greater good scenario doesn't work when it comes to family, Walt." Toby said in a soft voice. It wasn't one Walter was accustomed to. Usually Toby had more snark in his voice when he was talking to him.

"No matter how sarcastic you were, you have always had my back. Even when you thought I was wrong. Pushed me so that I would be happier or so that I wouldn't hurt myself more psychologically...and I can't...I can't ever repay you for that." Walter said, truthfully. No matter how often Toby and him went toe to toe, at the end of the day, they would do anything for each other. Even letting the love of one's life live with the other to keep a false pretense.

"Is that why you left? Because you thought you owed me? Because you don't. You have saved my ass more than a couple of times. Truth is, if it weren't for you, I would probably be dead in a ditch somewhere. So you don't owe me. At all."

"But I'm the reason why you and Happy are unhappy." Walter rebutted, not quite understanding what Toby was trying to say.

"No, okay. I was angry the other day. Not at you or at Happy but at the situation we were in. We're geniuses. We could solve a nuclear apocalypse without breaking a sweat but this...this icky situation isn't anything we can solve. And I was mad. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you or make it seem like it was your fault."

"You had your reasons." Walter said, remembering what he had heard about it the INS and Toby's ex-fiancée.

"Intercoms?" Toby asked, raising one of his eyebrows. Walter nodded and Toby nodded back.

"So what next?" Walter asked, still unsure as to why Toby was here.

"Now, Walter, we go home." Toby said.

"But I don't have citizenship and Happy..." Toby interrupted.

"We'll figure something out. There are five geniuses. We can figure something out, Walt. So let's go home okay?" As Toby asked, he stood up and looked down to look at Walter.

"Okay. Let's go home."Walter replied, in a soft voice, and stood up.

* * *

As always I am thanking my lovely beta, PasoFinoLove. They write some of the greatest fanfic so check them out! Next chapter, Walter is reunited with the Cyclone. Some Waige next chapter then major Waige the chapter after that so look forward to that guys!

Much love, WickedBookLoverfromtheWest


	3. Author's Note

Sorry for not updating in so long. I had college applications and scholarship interview for the past six or so months but everything is finally over. And I got to thinking about this fanfiction. I was wondering if anyone would like an ending to it? I had a story and an ending in mind for this fanfic but I feel like the story is so old and so AU now...Let me know your opinion. Thanks!

-WickedBookLoveroftheWest


	4. Tuesday 1:30pm Ireland

As Walter and Toby were walking back from the lake to Walter's childhood home, Walter saw two figures standing at a distance.

"Walter!" One of the figures shouted. The figure ran, or more, jogged, closer to him.

"Sly?" Walter whispered in disbelief. He had thought that Toby had come by himself. Given Sly's distaste for flying, he was the last person Walter had expected to see in Ireland. Walter smiled slightly. Sylvester had really come a long way from when he first met him.

"Walt!" Another voice cried from a distance. Happy? Before he could try to make out who the second figure was, he was embraced in a big bear hug.

"It's good to see you, Sly." He said, while awkwardly patting Sly's shoulder. Sly squeezed a little bit harder.

"I'm sorry, Walt. I didn't mean for you to come to Ireland. I just meant for you to divorce Happy." Sly cried out. Walter felt his shirt start to wet a little.

"It's okay, Sly. I decided to come back to Ireland. You didn't push me to do anything." Walter told Sylvester, trying to comfort him to the best of his ability, which wasn't very good to say the least.

"You mean come to Ireland. Not come back to Ireland." He heard a familiar voice say. Sylvester let him go and took a step to the side to reveal Happy Quinn, with a slightly pissed look.

"Happy." He breathed out. Happy walked closer to Walter and…

" **Ow!** What the hell was that for?" Walter yelled, holding his stomach. That really, really hurt. He'd suffered many injuries throughout working with Homeland and even before that because of bullies, but Happy was particularly skilled in punching people to cause the maximum pain.

"For making me worry, dumbass!" Happy yelled back. "I thought you killed yourself for a minute or two. _'Goodbye. I'm doing what's right.'_ Horrible note to leave someone for future reference, asshat!"

"What was better than? Just goodbye?" Walter asked, while taking a few steps back and holding his hand near his stomach. He wanted to avoid being punched a second time.

"How about you talk to one of us, huh?" Happy said. Toby was holding her back in a way that wasn't obvious to Happy what Toby's motives were, but that was still effective in keeping Happy from getting to close to him.

"And say what exactly? That I screwed up? Everyone knows I did." Walter said, slightly ashamed.

"We could've figured something out. Caused havoc and said we wouldn't fix it unless you got citizenship or something!" Happy retorted, still obviously mad.

"I don't think committing a crime is a good way to get me citizenship. It is a good way of going to prison." Walter said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We can hide our tracks. We're good." Happy stated. The sun shone and it looked like... was that a tear in Happy's eye? He walked closer to Happy and gave the world's most awkward hug.

"I missed you too, Happy." He said. Happy sniffled a little and then pushed him away.

"I never said I missed you." Happy scowled. Some things never change, Walter thought.

"Happy." Toby said, putting a hand on Happy's shoulder.

"Fine. I missed you, dummy." And some things do change. Both in good ways and bad. But in this case, good. Humans weren't meant to be robots. It's not in their DNA, after all.

Walter smiled. "Let's go home then."

* * *

After a very long hiatus, the story is back. This chapter is not beta read so if there are any errors, I apologize in advance. Also, I'm going to college in the Big Apple so if anyone has any place they'd recommend I'd go to, hit me up! Reviews are always welcome!

WickedBookLoveroftheWest


End file.
